powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Slayer-Shinkage/Character Sheet: Kou Utsugi (-ONGOING WORK-)
(this is my first legit post, please, be nice with me, thank you ;), and this is for Imouto-Tan's Summer RP, so.... :p) Character Profile Statistics Ranks: *Attack: S-''' '''*Defense: B+ *Speed: A+ *Determination: S-''' '''*Intellect: A *Magic Skill: B+ *Weapon Skill: S-''' '''*Luck: D+ *Charisma: D+ Personality He comes off as a Stoic and Non-Emotional Person, but if you get to know him at the least, ''then he is one of the trickiest, quirkiest, and weirdest people you have ever encountered. He has a complicated moral compass that ultimately lays down on Chaotic Good, and cares about people in his own funnily or disturbingly odd way. Though, 5 years ago, he was much more like his facade due to apathy and meakness disguised as a rough demeanor, rather than wrath. But he was still a very nice person back then. He is also very intelligent as he was able to crack down the cyphers left by his mother in her research book and use it's meanings to further his knowledge about the world and it's unseen wonders and unseen cruelty. Appearance He is relatively attractive,has black hair, and likes to use masks and scarves. He likes to use Masks and Scarves, as he feels that it gives him off that "awesomely calm and graceful look". He also likes to use formal but school uniform-like suits, but with a longcoat-length blazer. Background He is born to Indonesian Female Magic Researcher Lia Utsugi (maiden last name Alamsyah) and Military Magician Souji Utsugi, he had 2 siblings, named Sadamitsu Utsugi, who is 6 years older than him, and Renge Utsugi, who is 2 years younger than him, they were all living very happily, until in 3rd Grade Kou moved from Fukuoka to New Blitar, a lot of things happened from bullying, grade-dropping, magical incidents, that made things really bad for the family, but nonetheless, it's nothing meaningful. Well, all that changed when Sadamitsu said that he will be studying abroad at Germany on Schniederlandsz University, then a hostile magic agency tracked down Kou's family and killed his parents, and kidnapped his sister, all on his 10th birthday. Kou was reasonably horrified by this, so he decides to finally studying magic and go to Itsukushima Shrine to research and train, on the way to the shrine in Japan, he met two infants that looked like twins, and decided to take legal custody of them, but the forms only provide ones that would make him legally a "father", so he became those two twin boys' father at the tender age of 10. After he arrived, he trained very rigorously and diligently, his master said that he had little potential in the art of the Sword, let alone talent, but he overcame it and he impressed his master, on the Magic and Hand-to-Hand side, he has slightly more potential in that, but through his intellect, determination, and skill-honing he has become relatively powerful, and so it is time for him to finally learn his main ability, the Blessing of Kagutsuchi, a relatively-high-level Holy Fire advanced utility-based spell that is quite versatile, and can be developed into other techniques, this meant that he was ready to complete his training. After he completed it, he was given enough money to travel, research, and sustain himself and his "sons", so an epic journey began. After doing that 5 year long journey, he decided to get home and enroll on a local highschool while hiding about his sons. One day, when he was going home bringing ingredients for dinner with him and his sons, suddenly his sister appears in front of him and tries to kill him, he immobilized her by breaking both of her legs and using burned iron stakes to stab the palms of his sister and restrain her, he uses the Blessing of Kagutsuchi to teleport by turning into an ember and then reappear in the living room barely unscathed from a lit candle. 2 Years later he was now researching about the organization that brainwashed his sister and sent her to kill him,he found nothing on the net, so he researched through books and documentations in the Private Library he was recently hired in. He still didn't find anything, but he found a tournament in a relatively-well known alternate world in a city called Destiny City, and that if you enter the summer tournament, then you can have anything you want, and by anything, literally anything ranging from treasures, information and knowledge, concubines, weapons, the chance to be a partner to the dimension's ruler him or herself, and money. With this information, he was intrigued, and so, began another Two Years of Studying and Training to win this tournament Powers,Abilities and Weaknesses ''Master Swordsman: He is a Master Swordsman,as he is able to cut down criminals capable of using high level magic only using swordsmanship alone when he was in Nepal. And was able to match his master in his final test of weapon skill, but due to his High-Octane Style of Iaijutsu that focuses on stunning with relatively grandiose sword maneuvers while weakening the opponent so that going for the kill is easier, it also means that he can be pretty tired fast, and he has sub-par defense when he was fighting his sister, part of the reason of why he's called the unknowable sword is because of the fact that his opponents either died without witnesses, thus, there was no tale to tell, he had so many identities that he used and he always uses the same skillsets and always faked their deaths, or he was utterly weak to that opponent that the opponent was disappointed and that there was also no tale to tell, the thing they shared in common was that they were all a showdown of swordsmen, so his skill was literally Unknowable to the public. Expert-Level Hand-to-Hand Combat: he knows Judo grapples and some offensive Judo maneuvers, while he is adept at Pencak Silat, combining the Hard Grapples of Judo and the Brutal Killer-Dance-Like Fighting Maneuvers of Pencak Silat maximizes damage Above Average Gunman: He knows how to use Guns, though, due to his relatively bad eyesight (he uses colorless contact lenses) his skill in gunplay is only above average. Expert Advanced-Utility-Based Holy Fire Magic User: He is able to use the advanced utility-based spell "Blessing of Kagutsuchi" which allows him to control Vermilion-Colored Holy Flames that can be used in lots of variety of uses such as a Flame Cage, teleportation through flame-mimicry, Healing Fire, and a few other things. Weak Physical Condition Consistency: He takes very inconsistently bad care of his own health and physical condition, so this might hinder him in combat. Beginner Level Chi Manipulation: This basically just means that he can disrupt, redirect, fabricate, or strengthen the flow of external chi for a few minutes before it returns to normal. High Intelligence: He is a freelance amateur magic researcher, and he is relatively notable but not notable enough to be considered "well known", more like "known enough" through his pen-name, Arif Budiman Sujatmiko (3 generic Indonesian Names put in a relatively unique order.). While he enjoys the fruit of his research, most of it was public-domain destroying and that it would perfected at a latter time, meaning that he has no care if he destroys the population of a large apartment complex if he can save the population of a whole large island. Medicore Resistance to Psychic Attacks: exactly what it says on the section name, the only thing that makes him able to survive psychic attacks is that he is able to clog up his mind with many complicated things to dispell psychic attacks,which doesn't always work. High Speed and Agility: because of his training on Parkour and Freerunning on his free-time, he has developed a high amount of speed and agility. Medium-to-High Amount of Strength: He can lift chairs with ease with only one hand,but he cannot lift it that long (an analogy.). What makes him special in this strength area though is how he uses it, as he uses his strong legs to do sliding tackle kicks on the opponent and then do a grappling attack to the opponent with his Hand-to-Hand Combat skills and his relatively high strength to immobilize his opponent Equipment ''-Yawarakai-Te:'' The very first sword forged by Goro Nyudo Masamune, Kou was given this sword by his master. It means "Tender Hands" in Japanese, it does not cut unnecessarily, so it only phases through the target unworthy of being cut,but it still induces pain worth a slash and directly reduces lifespan and period of consciousness, if someone "unworthy" has "died" because of the blade, they will just have very short lives and long painful comas, while people who are "worthy" to be cut will have the blade glow golden-orange and then commit quick gashes that can be opened into large wounds, this is only if the Magatama Switch on the Tsuba is flicked. If it was not flicked then it would work like a regular sword, only that it knows when to become intangible and be harmless at the right amount of damage done to the body of the opponent, which varies from body part to body part, since it's a failsafe to "not kill" . Hr can also use the sword in conjunction with his Blessing of Kagutsuchi for maximum offensive advantage ''-Scarf of the Tengu:'' a Magic Scarf that allows Kou to enhance his Chi Manipulation powers and give him the ability to cut down certain sources of external Chi. Weaponized Metal Stakes: he carries these as back up weapons, secondary weapons, repairing tool, traveling tool, and a power conduit, so it's not really a weapon and more of a multi-purpose tool. Details on Reasons in joining the Grand Destiny Star Tournament as detailed, he wanted information once, though,it was revealed that it was just money on the line, he knew that he can use the money for black market info and to fund his research while he has his brother Sadamitsu to take care of his sons in germany, and so starts his inter-dimensional, technically-time-travelling journey as he goes to Destiny City in an alternate 2016 A.D . Image Songs - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kgens6BStys = standard - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAF4t0xMwB8 = all out - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87b4FKHBjdU = in despair - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JL6YNvAMCg = instilled with hope/optimistic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6BDSvrcwB0 = Vs. Rival Final Battle theme Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet